This invention relates to a monitoring apparatus for an elevator in which the positions of the cages of the elevator are usually displayed as rough positions within a building in analog fashion, whereas they are displayed in digital fashion during a disaster or during the turn-on of a selection switch.
Heretofore, indication with lamps has been commonly employed in a monitoring panel for an elevator. In such a case, when the elevator breaks down, a caretaker is informed of the breakdown by a buzzer or the like. The caretaker checks the states of the lamps and notes the position of the abnormality, whereupon he/she takes a necessary steps.
In recent years, a CRT (cathode-ray tube) has come into use for indication in a supervision panel. An example thereof is disclosed in the official gazette of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 58-78978.
The indication on the CRT in this case displays the elevator system as shown in FIG. 5. Numeral 1 designates a cage frame display, numeral 2 a cage floor position, numeral 3 a running direction, and numeral 4 cage number denoted respectively in each of the cage frame displays 1. FIG. 5 illustrates a case where eight cages, cages No. 1-No. 8 are displayed. Ordinarily, the cage floor positions are displayed in digital fashion as indicated by 2 in FIG. 5.
The prior-art monitoring apparatus for the elevator is constructed and operated as described above. Therefore, it has the problems in that the display disturbs the eye in a case where the cage floor positions change frequently and that the positional relationship of the floors within a building is difficult to understand at a mere glance.